The Unit
by SoddenEye
Summary: Narutos life is going haywire as he must do whatever he can in the middle east to survive. NxH just so you know. rated M for violence and eventually language. R&R for I acept flames
1. Prologue

The Unit

_Naruto is dispatched and now he must do what he can to survive in a corrupt middle east. A NaruHina. R&R_

_All of this first chapter take part in Florida and all of it is in Cocoa Beach and Orlando. All are exact locations. PAFB stands for Patrick Air Force Base it's a real base just south of Cocoa Beach._

* * *

**Prologue: September 17, 2009, time 1827 hours Location...south of Orlando**

"Do you have a visual on the target?" asked a man on his laptop in a one room office space. The man was tall from where he was sitting and had white, silver hair. He had a bluetooth strapped to his ear under his long spikyhair.

"Affirmative we have a visual of the target, right now it is moving southbound on I-95. Target is heavily armed. I'll get you some photos. Should we pursue?" asked a man in a military helicopter.

"Negative blackhawk we'll get some ground forces to follow the target. Come back to the base and refuel." the long haired man turned his ear set of and closed his laptop. He slid it under his armpit and got up out of his chair. Once he got out of the office room he immediately put his bluetooth back into his ear.

"So glad you could call." said the man with long hair as he walked out to the employee parking.

"Hey you're the one who e-mailed me to call you at exactly this time. Now what do you want Jiraiya?" asked the man with a little bit of anger showed in his voice.

"Hey, you don't need to be angry Naruto. I just need to call in that favor from long ago." said Jiraiya as he opened the door to a nice green and grey Hummer H3.

"Why did you call me then?" Naruto said with the annoyance still in his voice.

"Naruto we have a code tango alert close to your area. I know you have family visiting but I need you and your wife to get to south bound I-95. " said Jiraiya as he started his car.

"Alright...I'll go but this is it for the favors that I owe you." said Naruto.

"Good, I'm leaving for the airport right now. I'll meet you up their and we'll go from their." said Jiraiya as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"See ya their." said Naruto who then hung up his phone.

"Hinata...it seems we got our selves a new threat...we need to get to Patrick now." said Naruto as he got up of his couch. "We need to get their before it gets any more darker outside." said Naruto who was now slipping on an army jacket which had to bars on it that implied he was a Captain.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Hinata as she moved toward her dresser to get her jacket as well. Hinata put hers on revealing two bars also on her sleeves.

Naruto passed her the jacket and zipped his up. "Their's a code tango." he said as he walked toward a safe. He slipped in a key and opened it revealing about a dozen guns. Naruto grabbed two guns and two hand guns. He tossed one hand gun to Hinata and strapped his to his belt.

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked Hinata who was now strapping on her gun. Naruto handed her a G3 and shouldered his own M4.

Naruto looked at her with eyes that said yes "I'm...not sure but we must go." Naruto pulled on a pair of gloves with their finger tips cut off.

"What about your parents Naruto?" asked Hinata as she grabbed their car keys.

"I'll make up an excuse." said Naruto as he headed out the door and into their front lawn. It was starting to grow dark outside but their was enough light to see clearly. Hinata opened up the car door and got into the drivers seat. Naruto got in and closed his door. "God I hope Jiraiya is wrong." Hinata put the car in reverse and they headed out.

* * *

_**Time 1857 hours September 17**_

"ID?" asked a man at the gate at PAFB.

"Captain Hinata Uzumaki." said Hinata as she showed him her ID.

"Alright you're cleared. Get moving." said the man as he flipped a switch making the bar go up. Hinata stepped on the gas peddle and headed down an all to familiar street until she came to a stop at a center.

"Seems as though Jiraiya got here before us." said Naruto as he opened the door to see Jiraiya with a gun raised in his right hand. He stopped breathing for a second when he saw who else was with him.

"Naruto!" a man exclaimed as he saw Naruto get out of the car. Narutos eyes started to light up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto went to him and punched him playfully on the arm. "What're you doing here Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

I'm actually stationed here now and I just so happened to run into Jiraiya...seem like you'll need some help." Sasuke smirked.

"Enough guys we need to get going or we won't be able to keep up with the terrorist." said Jiraiya as he opened the door to his hummer. "Get in." he then closed the door. Naruto climbed into the gunner seat and pulled himself up to the turret. He flipped it onto the safety. Hinata and Sasuke followed getting into the back seats.

"Naruto we're looking for a jeep...it's holding about five guys...here's a picture of the driver and the passengers." he handed Sasuke a couple pictures and drove the car out.

"Lets just hope we don't fail..._like last time._" said Naruto who whispered the last part.

* * *

**November 29 2008 White House Washington D.C.**

"Mr. President?" asked Naruto who was in a black suite.

"What is it Captain?" asked the president as he got up out of his chair.

"Air force one is ready sir, and we are ready to get going." said Naruto.

"O.k then lets get going then." said the president as he started walking toward a limousine with presidential flags on the front.

Everyone got in and they drove off. "Mr. President I have a bad feeling about this...it's just...a...a" Naruto was cut off by his cell phone which he felt vibrating in his pocket. "Hello?" asked Naruto.

"Let me make myself clear. I will kill he who has tarnished the middle east all these years. 9/11 was just a taste of what our power can accomplish. We have rose from the ashes and now you will know what our power can do. You have one minute." the man then hanged up right after he said the last word. Naruto dropped the phone with wide eyes.

"Stop!" Naruto screamed to the driver. Immediately the car stopped with a sudden jerk causing the cars behind them to stop suddenly also. "Hurry! We need to get out of here!" Naruto opened the door and looked at his watch. "Go now!" yelled Naruto as he put the president over his shoulder.

"What're you doing?" asked the president as Naruto rushed with all his might until he finally set him down the sidewalk. Naruto looked at his watch with wide eyes. "BAM!" the explosion sent Naruto flying back wards onto the sidewalk hitting his head on a tree. He was knocked out right when he hit the tree. "Damn!" exclaimed the president as he saw the flying car parts go every which way.

"It would seem as though the president is still alive." said a tall man with a hood on to cover his face. He brought a gun out and went to the car remains to see whether anyone made it out.

"Move out the way buddy!" said a portly man who came running to the scene. The hooded man backed up and pointed his gun at the man who was digging through the rubble. Many of the people who were in their cars had fled up to this point.

"Hey "buddy" said the man. The fat man turned around to see a gun pointed directly at him. "Sleep tight." he fired two shots in his left chest causing the mans blood to splatter everywhere. The man cocked his gun and found a man among the rubble that was still alive. The man brought his head up slowly to feel the gun on his head. He fired killing him instantly.

"No!" yelled the president. the man with the hood cocked his gun again and slowly turned to him. Naruto was getting up slowly positioning himself so he has on his but. He looked up to see the president with a gun pointed directly at him. Naruto tried getting up but he just fell flat on his face.

Naruto looked on in horror to see the man he had just saved moments ago shot in the head. "Nooooooo!" Naruto screamed in horror. The man slowly walked over to Naruto. Before Naruto could do anything he drifted into a sleep.

"Over here. We got a live one." a voice said. Yet nothing could be seen.

'Am I...dead' Naruto thought as he slowly began to regain consciousness. A man was pulling Naruto by his tattered suite.

"At least someone made it." said a man who was looking through the destroyed cars. The man came over to Naruto. "You know what Naruto you're lucky your ass is still in touch." said the man. He took out a cigarette and a litter.

"Ugh." said Naruto as he began to slowly get up. "Shikamar" Naruto then fell back wards and fell back to sleep.

"Rest Naruto...you're going to need it." said Shikamaru as he puffed out some smoke.

* * *

**Present time 2048 hours**

"So I go up to the guy say you wanna piece of me and then show him my guns." Sasuke then flexed his arms. "The guy ran away like a wimp." Sasuke chuckled at his own story.

"It's been at least two hours and still nothing on the radar." Hinata said frustrated. "I mean you guys put a beacon on the car right?"asked Hinata to Jiraiya.

"Yeah...that is odd." Jiraiya looked at his laptop briefly and saw a red dot. "Wait do you see that?"

"Yeah. They're about half a click away going at 72 miles per hour. Meaning we need to go quicker" Hinata gave Sasuke the laptop.

"No...they stopped." Sasuke scrolled up the GPS. "They're at a McDonald's."

"And the party's about to begin." said Naruto from up top the turret.

"Allrighty then. We need to get their quickly...it's the next left luckily." Jiraiya turned the wheel.

"Their I can see them getting out of the jeep. The picture matches. Seems as though one is staying behind." Jiraiya parked in a neighboring parking lot.

"I'll take care of him, you guys go and get the others." Naruto said as he got down from the turret.

"O.k Naruto be a distraction for now and then kill him later." Jiraiya said as he brought out his gun.

"Will do." said Naruto as he climbed out.

"Be careful Naruto." said Hinata as he climbed past her.

"Hey it's me what could go wrong." Naruto opened the door and climbed out.

"Lets go then." they got out and started to walk inside.

Naruto walked over to the jeep and tapped on the window. The man looked up to see a gun directly at him. "Come out with your hands above your head." said Naruto in a Stern voice. The man got out and slowly pulled himself out os the jeep. He put his hands over his head and got on the ground.

"I'm surprised you are showing your face after what happened last time." said the man on the ground. His eyes layed fixed on the ground.

"What the hell did you say!" something in Naruto snapped. "Huh!"

"You don't remember me? Remember I killed your president said the man as he slowly fixed his eyes at his jeep. Naruto kicked him down onto the ground.

"Stop playing games you asshole!" Naruto pointed his gun at him. By now their were patrons watching. "Get back people! Military business." Naruto looked at the people and made a gesture to move back. The man saw this as an opportunity and sweep kicked Naruto onto the ground. Naruto fell head first into a patch of grass. The man ran into the McDonald's they were at and brought out a gun. Naruto pursued right on his tail.

* * *

"I'll get the one that went into the restroom." said Sasuke as he slightly lifted his hand gun. 

"Kill him if you must." whispered Jiraiya. Jiraiya walked over to a cashier that was taking an order from one of the men from the jeep. He brought out his gun and pointed it at him. "Alright punk on the ground!" screamed Jiraiya. All of the people their started to scream. However the man didn't do as told. The man took the front part of his gun and pushed it back on Jiraiya and then grabbed the other side. Both men were struggling to push each other down.

I the restroom Sasuke had his gun out and positioned it the door. Then man opened the door and then was immediately shot. "Good bye scum." Sasuke went to the body and shot it two more times just to be safe.

As Jiraiya was doing his thing Hinata looked for the two remaining men and was having a difficult time finding them. She looked over her shoulder to see the man that was still in the jeep running behind Jiraiya with a gun. Her eyes widened.

Naruto ran in just in time to see the next disappointment his life had made. As the man ran up behind him he had his gun pointed at him. "Jiraiya!" Naruto screamed, but it was to late. The man had shot Jiraiya and the man. Jiraiya grew limp and fell to the ground with a hard thud. Naruto sot the man with hate and fear. Naruto then fell onto his knees with a sad look.

"Jiraiya!" screamed Hinata as his body fell. It was to late to do anything. She then heard a car start. She looked over and saw that the other two men were leaving in the jeep.

* * *

**7 Days later 1738 hours Location unknown**

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki. Free lancer." said Naruto in a completely white room.

"Captain Hinata Uzumaki. Free lancer." said Hinata in her quiet voice.

"Are you two sure you wanna do this? We usually don't get many people from around here who are willing to volunteer." asked a man with a full marine getup.

"Yes we are sure." this has been calling to us for some time." said Naruto in a lifeless voice.

"Well then...your plane will leave in two days. Enough time to pack up and get ready." said the man as he put some notes in his clipboard.

* * *

_That's it for now. I will not regard the name of the prez. You make the call. And yes Jiraiya is dead._


	2. Death takes no Holiday

The Unit

_Naruto is dispatched and now he must do what he can to survive in a corrupt middle east. A NaruHina. R&R_

_I will make chapters really long and clear from this point on 10,000 words a piece but it'll be a while before the chapters come out. Thank you to who ever added my story to the C2 Ninjas with AK's and Ferrari's.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Death takes no Holiday**

**September 20 2009 1528 hours American camp Iran (in their time zone)**

"O.k Mr. Uzumaki you'll be assigned team Eagle...actually. Your commander is Major Neil Spencer." the man picked Narutos bag from the truck and threw it at him. Naruto caught it falling back a bit in the process. He regained his feet and looked at him. "It's the farthest tent going straight." said the man as he jotted down something on a piece of paper. "Tell him I sent you and give him this slip. You don't have to say my name or anything." the man then took a gun out of a box. He then handed it to him. He grasped it and surveyed it. It was a light sub machine gun, a P90, with a desert type camo printed on his gun.

"Thank you." said Naruto in what seamed like an icy tone. Naruto took the gun and shouldered it on the back part of his shoulder blade. Naruto started to walk away but a hand stopped him from behind. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the man with his hand grasping his other shoulder blade.

"Don't piss him off...he has a loose temper nice guy but he looses it if you're a jackass or do anything he does not approve of." the man smiled and let go of Naruto. Naruto walked through the hot blaze of the flaming sun. Hey he may have lived in Florida but god why was it so fucking hot. As he walked past a tent he noticed their was a couple of men looking at him. Naruto just ignored their stares and kept on walking until he found a tent that had a sign and on it was an eagle and over the eagle were two guns crossing each other. Naruto opened the door and entered a dark room. Naruto looked around but saw no one.

"Odd...no ones here." said Naruto as he threw his bag on what seamed to be an empty bed. Little to his surprise their was someone in the room.

"Hey can't someone get a second of peace and quiet for a sec." hollered a man. Naruto looked to see that their was a man in the bed he threw his bag on.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto as he picked up his bag quickly. The man looked up and decided to get up.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" asked the man when he was sitting up straight. He rubbed his eyes looked at Naruto and blinked.

"Are you Neil?" asked Naruto after the man blinked. The man looked up at him and shook his head.

"No." said the man. after a second of sitting their he stood up. "Lieutenant Ben Robinson is my name." said the man as he saw his bars.

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki...where is your commanding officer then?" asked Naruto as he took a seat on an empty bed.

"He's in the supply shed." said Ben as he fell down onto the bed. Naruto looked around the room to see that it was bigger than the outside suggested. in total their were six beds, a T.V, a desk with a laptop on it, and a boom-box seated on another desk. He looked over to see a billboard to see pictures of men, the men either had an X sign on it or was just hanging up their pinned down. He counted 43 pictures in all. 12 were crossed out and the rest were just plain pictures. He looked at one picture in particular. It showed a man with a deep gash through the left side of his face, but that's not what caught his attention. It was his eyes, they were pure black except for a little ring of fire in the middle.

"Might as well just wait here and start unloading your crap." said Ben who knocked Naruto out of his staring. Naruto went over to his bag and took out a picture of Jiraiya. He looked at it for a couple of seconds and then put it back in his bag. He then took out a laptop from one of the side pockets and set it down on the bed.

"So you're the new man we've been longing for?" asked a man that had just walked in the door. He was a tall man with brown hair to his eyes and blue eyes. He looked as though he were at least 22 years old. "Finally we get results. Major Neil Spencer." said the man as he saluted Naruto. "And who might you be?" asked Neil as he sat down.

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto as he saluted. Neil gave Naruto a sympathetic look and chuckled.

"No need to salute Captain. Just be yourself here." Neil stood and went over to the billboard and took out a picture of a brown haired with brown eyes. Neil took a pin out of a pouch hanging on the wall and stuck it just so it would be able to hold the excessive weight. Neil looked at the picture in his hand for a little while and then took the nail out of the wall. He took the picture and placed it where the pin hole was. He placed the pin right back in. He sighed to himself and took out a sharpie. Naruto watched with a bit of awe as Neil made an X on the picture.

Ben looked up at Neil and sighed to himself. "You sure were good to her Neil," said Ben as he layed on his back with his eyes closed and his arms crossed above his head. "quite a shame though" said Ben as he sighed. Naruto watched this scene with a little pity even though he didn't know what was happening. Naruto may not have known these two but he could make out anyones emotions.

"Yeah." said Neil as he brought his head up. "Ben if you don't mind could you..." Neil stopped in his own words. Ben looked up and nodded.

"How about I give you a tour Captain." said Ben getting a jacket on. Naruto looked over and nodded. The two men got up and started to walk out of the tent.

* * *

"The basic things you need to do to make it through the day here are various at best sir." said Ben as the two men walked away from the tent. "Trust me sir if you think things are bad at one point ohhhh just wait for the next moment. It will most likely get shittier." said Ben as he stretched his arms. 

"Sounds homely." said Naruto sarcastically. He looked at Ben and scanned him. He was about 6 foot, 4 inches, had brown hair, and his eyes are what caught his attention they were brown but the iris looked as though it had a red fiery circle around it. He looked about the same age as Neil just a little younger.

"You have no fuckin idea man." said Ben as he glimpsed at Naruto. "So? Why did you come to this shit house of a war? Not like many people come on their own free will." said Ben as he turned a corner. Naruto followed him.

"I've been meaning to come for some time but I...I just finally came." said Naruto who looked down.

"You look familiar though." said Ben as he opened a door to a large dining area. Naruto stepped in and glanced back at Ben. It took his eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the dark light inside of the room. He looked around to see that it was a mess hall. Naruto went over and got a thing of rations and handed it to Naruto. He looked at a stack and saw his own. He snatched it and started to walk over to a table.

"Naruto I'ld like you to meet the rest of the squad." said Ben as they sat next to a group of men. The men looked at Naruto and nodded. "Guys this is our new guy. Captain Naruto Uzumaki." said Ben as he dug his spoon in some pudding.

"Corporal Grady Stevenson." said a a skinny man with a beanie on. He looked to be 25 with blue eyes and a soul patch beard. His hair was in a buzz cut.

"Staff Sergent Zach Gibson." said a man with curly brown hair. He had sunglasses on so Naruto couldn't make out his eyes.

"And I'm Lieutenant Miguel De La Cruz." said a very fit Hispanic man. He was well toned and had eyes of a sorta greenish blue color.

Naruto nodded to them all. He began to cut something that looked like meat. He brought it up and began eating it.

"Where's Neil?" asked Zach as he ate a piece of what looked like stale bread.

"He's sleeping now...I'ld suggest you not go in there for a little while." said Ben. He looked at the men and smiled. "He'll be alright though..._I hope_." he whispered the last part.

Naruto was about to get another Peirce from his rations but a hand stopped him. It was Miguel who had his hand placed over it.

"I would suggest you eat one thing per day...that's all you get for the week." said Miguel as he pointed at his food.

"Ugh." winced Naruto as he set the rations down and zipped it back up and put it where he got it from. Suddenly an alarm went off.

Naruto started to look around the room to see everyone jump out of the seats. "What's happening!?" asked Naruto over the screech of what sounded like a fighter jet. Ben tackled Neil and made sure his head stayed down by slamming it on the ground. The roof then collapsed on the other side of the mess tent. A few pieces of ceiling started to sink in on their side.

"Get outa there!" screamed Grady as he ran toward the door. Ben pulled himself up and took a jump for the door while grabbing a gun of the ground. Naruto stumbled up and forced his legs to trudge forward. He saw a man on the ground with the bottom half of his body under the ruble that fell. Naruto headed for the door but stopped in his tracks. He turned around and ran to the man maneuvering through the ceiling that was falling all around him.

Naruto pulled the man out of the rubble and put his shoulder over his. He ran as fast as he could while avoiding the debry. Naruto kicked the door down and ran out of the building with the man hanging to him.

"Get out of there!" yelled a man with a gun in his hand. "Hurry! Go! Get to safety!" yelled the man but it was to late for the man as a bomb dropped right where he was standing. Naruto was pushed back by the explosion and landed on his ass. The man fell to the ground and twisted his back 270 degrees.

Naruto got up and looked at the man to see he was dead and winced as he heard an earie screech from across the desert. He covered his ears as the noise started to get closer.

* * *

**September 19 2009 PAFB, Florida**

"Naruto you really don't need to go...Jiraiya would protest." said Sasuke as Naruto loaded his case into a carrier plane. Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"Sasuke when I got home my dad asked what had happened...I had to tell him that his mentor had died...and that I had let those other two escape." Naruto looked around the air base. "Then I told him that I was going yo leave." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto it's just not right." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of Hinata...I don't know how long I'll be gone from here but I know as sure as hell that I'm coming back." Naruto began to walk up the stairs to the plane.

"I thought she was going with you?" Sasuke asked to himself and Naruto. Naruto looked down at him and saluted. He stepped back and started to climb in.

"You'll find out some things while I'm gone..._some things much bigger than others."_ Naruto said whispering the last part to himself.

* * *

**Present Time**

Naruto was still covering his ears when he heard a voice. "Naruto get out of their!" screamed a voice. He looked over to see Neil running with a gun pointed up. Naruto scrambled around and started to run toward where Neil was running. He slid behind a tank where Neil and the rest of the group were taking cover.

"What the hell's going on!?" screamed Grady as a helicopter hovered over them. He looked up and then back at Neil who was signaling to the helicopter.

"I don't know!" said Neil as he quickly looked down at the ground. He looked at the copter to see it was close to making landfall.

"We have to get in the copter...it's our only way out of here." said Ben as a bomb fell behind the group. The force pushed everyone up.

Naruto looked around the camp to see the place had gone into total disaster. Soldiers were running for cover while bombs were dropped behind them. He looked up at the copter to see it was about down.

The helicopter made landfall and the team got in. Naruto climbed in and sat next to Ben."What the hell's happening!" screamed Neil at the pilot as the helicopter started the ascend up.

"I don't know Major." said the pilot as the helicopter started to move forward. Naruto looked down to see the camp in ruins. Buildings were torn apart, men layed on the ground screaming for help. Yet through all of this he saw one building still up and running. That was until a jet dropped a bomb right on top of it. The shock-wave of the explosion was so fierce that the helicopter started to spin out of control.

"Shit were going down!" screamed Grady as the it began to twirl around. Naruto closed his eyes tight as he felt his inside knot up into tight bows.

Then they crashed.

* * *

**Out later than thought due to baseball practice. Here you go please flam if you want It'll just help.**


End file.
